NEXT GEN
by Heart broken Writer
Summary: All of the gang has grown up. They have kids what will happen, Please comment


Soul eater Next Generation.

Tsubaki and Black Star are married with a baby girl. She has a fine blue hair and purple eyes. She has pale skin. At the moment she is only a few months old. Maka said her soul is pure white and full of innocence. Her name is Harumi.

Maka and Soul are married with a baby boy. He has white hair like his father's and green eyes, the same colour as his mother's. He has pale skin and is at the moment only a few months old. His name is Reaper. Maka says his soul is a bit like Souls but with more innocence.

( Harumi= 5 yrs old, Reaper= 5 yrs old)

Harumi is a energetic 5 year old. Her blue hair has grown to her mid-back. She wears a cream coloured sundress. Her hair is usually in two ponytails. On her head is a white hat. She has a sparkling happiness in her eyes.

Black star is very protective of his daughter. Tsubaki is worried about his protectiveness.

Reaper is a 5 year old version of his father. he wears a hoodie jumper and baggy jeans. His messy white hair is usually under a cap. He has the same jagged smile.

Soul eater is proud of his cool son. Maka is a happy mother.

Soul and Maka were making their way to the Star residence. Reaper lag behind his parents. Maka knocks on the door. Beaming Harumi opens the door.

Harumi: Papa, They're here!

Black Star comes to the door picking up his daughter.

Black Star: Hi Maka, Soul and Reaper.

Harumi: Hizies.

Soul: What did she say?

Black Star: her own way of saying Hi.

Reaper: Hi Harumi.

Harumi: Hi Reaper.

Black Star was glaring at the boy. He was a over protective dad.

Fast forward.

The two families were in a picnic. Reaper and Harumi were playing tag.

Maka: Harumi has grown a lot since I last saw her.

Tsubaki: She has. I still can't believe it's already been 5 years. I think Black Star most of all cant believe it.

Maka: Yeah he is protective.

Soul: I don't think he'll like reaper much.

The three looked at the two children. Harumi had tumbled on to Reaper and he caught. He had Harumi is his arms and against his chest. Harumi was blushing. Reaper was just looking at her. Black Star was glaring.

Harumi: Sorry Reaper.

Reaper: What ever.

Harumi got up and went to her papa.

Tsubaki: Harumi, Reaper I want a picture of you two.

Harumi: Okay!

Reaper: Sure.

They put one arm on the others shoulder.

Harumi & Reaper: Cheese.

Tsubaki took the picture.

Tsubaki: I'll make two copies. One for each of the kids.

Maka: Yeah.

Reaper: Hey, Harumi.

Harumi: Yeah?

Reaper: We'll be best friends forever, Promise?

Harumi: Promise!

They linked pinkies.

Reaper: I promise to always protect you.

Harumi: Reaper, why are promising this?

Reaper: Because.

Harumi: Okay.

Tsubaki: Time to go. See you guys around.

Black Star: Bye!

Harumi: Bye

Maka: See you.

Soul: Bye.

Reaper: Bye!

The two families went different ways.

After that the two families hardly saw each other. The two kids never saw each other again.

10 years later

A young girl was drying her hair. She had elbow length blue hair tied in a pony tail. She wore a long sleeved purple shirt and a black doodie vest. She had white fingerless gloves on and knee length cargo pant(cream coloured). She wore black boots. She had her bangs hiding her purple eyes.

She picked up a faded picture. It was of her and Reaper. She folded and hid it in one of her pockets. Grabbing her side lap top bag, she put in it a sketch book, pencil cases and her iPod. She grabbed her favourite book "The Spring Maiden".

She walked out of her room. She was met by her proud parents.

Tsubaki: Harumi: Today is you orientation day and first day at DWMA. Honey we are very proud of you. You'll be a good miester.

Black Star: Yes, I am proud of you Harumi.

Harumi: Thanks Mama, Papa.

Tsubaki: We want to give you something. We hope it'll protect you in times of danger.

Tsubaki pulled out a necklace with a shuriken shaped pendent.

Harumi: Mama, Papa, It is beautiful.

She put it on and tucked it under her shirt.

She hugged her parents and left.

With Reaper

A teenaged boy was drying his hair. He had messy white hair and green eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with black arm warmers. He wore dark green cargos. He had white trainers on. He pulled a cap on.

He picked up a old photo. It was of him and a girl he couldn't get out of his head. He misses Harumi. He folded and tucked it in his pocket. He grabbed his skate board and IPod.

He was meet by his parents.

Reaper: Yo

Soul: Reaper, have a good day and don't act uncool.

Maka: Yeah have a good day and here.

Reaper caught a locket.

Soul: Keep it and give to the girl you love.

Maka: Yeah but keep it safe and choose wisely.

Reaper: Later.

Reaper walked to school.

Harumi was walking on to the school campus. She pulled out the picture. She sighed. She got out her IPod and put on " I will not bow".

She was walking with her eyes closed. She sensed souls so was getting to her classroom rather smoothly. She had changed a lot in 10 years. She wasn't the same clumsy girl. She was still shy and timid but she knew how to fight.

She got to class. She sat up the back. She got out her sketchpad and drew.

Reaper was walking to class. He got there, up the back was a blue haired girl with purple eyes.

Reaper: *whisper* Harumi.

He walked up to the back. He tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up with her purple eyes. He nearly forgot to speak.

Reaper: Hi, I am Reaper Evans.

Girl: Hi Reaper, good to see you.

Reaper: Nice to see you Harumi.

Harumi: Are you a weapon or a mister?

Reaper: Weapon, Scythe.

Harumi: Well I am mister.

Reaper: Want to partner up, as long as you make me a death scythe.

Harumi: Sure.

Reaper was really happy. He found her and was her partner.

Harumi was happy, She was with Reaper again. Her best friend was her partner.

6 months later.

Harumi was packing up the last box of her stuff. Her and Reaper found some where to stay because they were going to live together because they were partners. Black Star was very sad. Tsubaki was sad to see her baby go but she had moved with star at her age.

Reaper was moving out to. Soul gave him a lecture about looking after Harumi and not to try anything. Maka was proud of her son.

They moved. Soon they had everything how they wanted it. Reaper looked at his partner sitting on the couch. She was tucked up.

Harumi: Reaper, I am going to bed.

Reaper: Night.

Harumi walked to her bedroom. She waved at him and went to bed.

Harumi closed the door. She fell to her knees. She started crying. She missed her family. Her papa was always there for her. Her mama was too. She knew it would be hard. She cried.

Reaper came in. He saw her on the ground crying. He crouched in front of her.

Reaper: Hey, what is wrong?

Harumi: I miss my parents.

Reaper: I know. But don't worry. I am here.

Harumi: Okay.

Reaper hugged her. She fell limp.

Harumi: Thank you Reaper.

Reaper: No problem.

The Next Day.

Harumi felt a lot better she got up early.


End file.
